Halo:Conflicts
Gameplay style: Combines the FPS and vehicle combat of Halo, the strategy of Halo Wars, and the ranking up and exp of a standard RPG.The game could be compared to PlanetSide. =Factions= The factions of Halo:Conflicts are very crucial, they determine which players are allied and which players are hostile. UNSC The main government of humanity,formed in 2160 to oversee UN operations in space.Their first major military operations was during the Interplanetary War against Communist and Fascist forces. When the Covenant first struck against Humanity, the UNSC was already in a fierce civil war against Insurrection forces. Now, with the Covenant treat bigger than ever, the UNSC is the first and last line of defense against the alien threat. Humans are naturally weaker than races in the Covenant,however they are intelligent and have primitive weaponry that is effective. Covenant The zealous alien empire known as the Covenant is one of the most dangerous forces in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Dominated by two major alien species, the Sangheili and the San 'Shyumm, the Covenant forces are mostly forced into the Covenant. The Covenant worship an ancient race of beings known as the Forerunners, believing they fired the Halo Array as a form of ascending to godhood, a path the Covenant call the Great Journey and hope to walk the path. Covenant Separatists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Separatists and Loyalists is available. The Separatists are made up of Sangheili, some Unggoy and some Lekgolo. The Separatists can either work with the UNSC or fight on their own. Covenant Loyalists On servers starting in Late 2552-2553, the choice between Seperatists and Loyalists is available. The Loyalists are Covenant races that follow the San 'Shyumm, and include the Jiralhanae,Yanme'e,Kig-Yar,some Lekgolo and some Unggony. This faction are numerically outnumbered but they also have the Brute Sandbox,providing some of the most powerful weaponry and vehicles in game. =Weapon Types= *Light Weapons:Typically lightweight, close quarters weapons such as pistols,SMGs and other dual weldable weapons. These weapons make the user lighter thus able to run faster. *Medium Weapons:Standard fighting weapons,good for multitudes of combat situations. The player runs at normal speed when using these weapons. *Heavy Weapons:Strong specialists weaponry. These weapons often include portable LMGs,rocket launchers,mortars,etc. Makes the user run slower than normal. *Support Weapons:Defensive weapons or heavy offensive killers. Mostly turreted weapons. Makes the user immobile while unpacked,but extremely slow while packed. =Vehicle Types= Ground Vehicles *Scouts:Light and quick vehicles,designed for rapid attacks and extractions. *LRVs:Lightly armored vehicles that are used for almost anything. *LTT:Lightweight troop transports,an offshoot of an LRV *APC:Heavily armored fighting vehicles and troop transports. *Tanks:Combat vehicles that can be very destructive *Artillery:Long ranged support vehicles *AA:Anti-Air vehicles,very useful against some ground units as well. Aircraft Types *Interceptors:Fast and lightly armored aircraft, designed to be Anti-Air. *Fighters:Standard multi-role aircraft. *Bombers:Heavily armored, slow and very powerful against ships and ground based targets. *Gunships:Quick,rapid striking vehicles. *Dropships:Troop and vehicle transports. Spacecraft Types *Frigate:medium-tonnage vessels,fast but lightly armored. *Destroyer:fast and maneuverable yet long-endurance warship, stronger than a frigate but weaker than a cruiser. *Cruiser: heavily armed and armored capital warship. *Carrier:A large warship carrying fighters equipped with flight decks for takeoffs and landings,also carries a lot of troops and vehicles. *Battleship:large, heavily armored warship with a main battery consisting of the largest caliber of guns. *Corvette:Small, stealthy ships often used for intelligence and black ops. Crew Stations *Captain/Shipmaster:Commander of the ship, gives the orders to other crewmen. Can only be commanded by an Officer. *Weapons:Controller and monitor of ship based weaponry. *Navigation:Basically the pilot of the ship. *Communications:Decipher of ship communications,also sends comms. *Ops:Monitors the ships radar and sensors. =Time Periods= *2525-2532:Beginning of the war,most action in the Outer Colonies. *2534-early 2552:Middle of the war, action increased to Inner Colonies. *late 2552-2553:End of the war, very little human planets left. =Promotion Points= Promotion Points are Halo:Conflicts form of EXP. Promotion Points, or PP, are gained through various means. *Killing Hostiles *Destroying Hostile Vehicles/Structures *Healing/Supplying friendly forces =Currency= *cR-UNSC *Solidus-Covenant Currency is gained through trade and accomplishing missions. Currency is used to purchase new weapons,armors,and weapon modifications. =Forerunner Artifacts= Very important to players, they upgrade the effectiveness of vehicles,troops and ships. When an artifact is found, it is to be taken to the local commander in charge, there the entire force under the players command will reap the benefits. #Combat Skin:Increases the armor rating of players #Armor plate:increases the armor rating of vehicles(ground/air) #Data Chip:Increases the speed of sent messages of distances and radar strength #Crystal:Increases Slipspace speed and accuracy in ships. #Weapon piece:Increases vehicle/ship/player weapon accuracy and strength. =Squads and Fleets= To improve the capabilities of your players, it is often good to find a Squad if your infantry or ground vehicle, Fleet if your a ship, or Squadron if your an aircraft. This assures you have some degree of support and backup. When one member gains exp, the entire group gains half of that players earned exp. Human Unit Type(amount of soldiers/ships/aircraft) Infantry Fireteam(4)-Squad(8)-Platoon(40)-Company(125)-Battalion(500) Ships Task force(8)-Task Group(16)-Task Force(24)-Fleet(36) Aircraft Section(2)-Flight(6)-Squadron(10)-Wing(24)-Station(36) Covenant Unit Type(amount of soldiers/ships/aircraft) Infantry File(4)-Lance/Pack(8)-Cohort(40)-Legion(125-500) Ships Task force(8)-Task Group(16)-Task Force(24)-Fleet(36) Aircraft Section(2)-Flight(6)-Squadron(10)-Wing(24)-Station(36) =Humans of The UNSC= Background:The UNSC was formed by the United Nations during the Interplanetary Wars. After contact with Harvest was lost, they would have to find for the survival of the Human race. Organizations and special abilities *UNSC Army:The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC Defense Forces primarily responsible for land-based military operations. **Ground Mastery:15% more health and damage while fighting on land. *UNSC Navy:The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations(Space/Water). **Ship Mastery:Players of the Naval force can master Ship and Aircraft controls easier. *UNSC Marine Corp:The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, mainly a branch of the UNSC Navy, primarily responsible for land-based military operations, and protecting Navy star ships and bases from attack. **"Oorah":Battle cry to all those nearby shoot have 25% more accuracy and health. *ONI:The intelligence service of the United Nations Space Command. **Disruption:Ability to confuse covenant radar, ships, vehicles and even sight. Classes The UNSC has a class based system for its players based on their strengths and weaknesses. Classes can either be determined by the player themselves at start or determined by an in game system based on how a player preforms in training. Soldier The Soldier class is the standard,all around combat class in Halo:Conflicts. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Soldiers are mostly equipped with medium weaponry and a pistol for a sidearm. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the UNSC. Support soldiers uses Light Machine Guns to provide covering fire for allies and use their rocket launchers to destroy hostile vehicles. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the UNSC. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of UNSC forces. They can use their binoculars to see further than other UNSC soldiers and a laser designator to call for an Air strike or artillery barrage. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the UNSC. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with an SMG or Carbine, they however are the fastest of the other UNSC classes. Using medkits, they can heal injured soldiers in combat or advanced medkits in Medical Tents to further heal life threatening injuries. They can also revive fallen soldiers. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the UNSC. Engineers are able to build UNSC bases and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Engineers are able to take apart Covenant vehicles,steal certain parts and modify UNSC vehicles with these parts. Commando Commandos are UNSC light infantry. Commandos are fast moving infantry that can use various explosives to destroy vehicles,bases,infantry or even entire buildings. They use light weaponry due to their compact storage and usage in CQC. Colonial Militia(UNSC Army special class) The Colonial Militia was put into service in 2524 to combat Insurrections on UNSC controlled planets. In 2525,a Militia force on the planet Harvest was able to hold off an alien invasion while they evacuated civilians. Militia soldiers are faster than their soldier counterparts, but are stronger than commandos. There weapons vary but are simplistic. UNSC Pilot(UNSC Navy special class) UNSC Pilots are Naval units which operate UNSC Aircraft. Often flying Longsword interceptors or Pelican dropships. When a pilot is in control of an aircraft, the aircraft seems to be faster,more agile and much deadlier than another unit. Orbital Deployment Shock Trooper(UNSC Marine special class) The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are an UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces unit.Known for their unorthodox methods of insertion, including orbital drops onto terrestrial environments,ODSTs are valuable shock troopers for UNSC forces. Office of Naval Intelligence Assassin(ONI special class) Deadly,stealth based agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence. ONI Assassin's are renowned for their ability to completely dissipate from hostile view, only to reappear later. Known by their own made nickname,'Ghosts', ONI Assassin's use silenced light weapons or sniper weaponry to eliminate a target at a specific range. The weapon they are most renowned for using is the Hard Sound Rifle,which leaves no wounds but is still deadly. Weaponry Light Weapons *M6D Magnum(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *M6C Magnum(Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *M6G Magnum(Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *M7 SMG(Handgrip,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *MA5K Carbine(Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) Medium Weapons *MA2B Assault Rifle(Magazine,Barrel,Firing Mechanism} *MA5B Assault Rifle(Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *MA5C Assault Rifle(Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *BR-55 Battle Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *BR-55HB Battle Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *BR55A3 Battle Carbine(Barrel,Magazine,Firing Mechanism) *BR55-M45 Battle Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *BR55SA CQC Battle Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,Firing Mechanism} *M90A Shotgun(Barrel,firing mechanism) *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *Hard Sound Rifle(Scope,Barrel) *M6J Carbine(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,Firing mechanism) Heavy Weapons *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) *M7057/Defoliant Projector(Igniter) *Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher(Guidance Systems) *M41 SSR MAV/AW *M247 Squad Automatic Weapon(Magazine,firing mechanism) *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle(Scope,Magazine,Barrel,firing mechanism) Support Weapons *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun(Turret)(No Upgrades) *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod(No Upgrades) *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun(No Upgrades) Weapon Upgrades UNSC Soldiers have the ability to improve their weapons with various upgrades. Weapon selection determines which upgrades are available,for example an M247 cannot be equipped with a scope, and a SRS99C-S2 cannot be equipped with a drum magazine. *Scope:Increases the scopes range. *Magazine:Increases ammo capacity. *Barrel:Increases bullet accuracy or modifies muzzle flash(silencers) *Firing Mechanism:Increases firing rate, increases recoil *Igniter:Increases the speed and accuracy of flames. Equipment *Combat Knife *M9 Frag Fragmentation grenade *Smoke Bomb *Stun grenade *C-7 Foaming Explosive *C-12 Shaped Charge *Lotus Anti-Tank Mine *Asteroidea Anti-Personnel Mine *Antlion Anti-Personnel Mine *Repair Kit:Used to repair damaged vehicles and structures,contains various tools. **Wrench:used to repair damaged vehicles(warthogs,etc) **Arc Welder:Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Medic Pack:Used to heal injured soldiers on the battlefield,contains various items. **Biofoam Canister:Used to heal injured allies. **Defibrillators:Used to revive fallen comrades. **Stim-Pack:Inject into an ally or self to allow a boost of strength Armor and Fatigues Armor is set into different pieces *Helmet *Chest *Shoulders(Left and Right) *Arms(left and right) *Legs(Left and Right) *Boots(Left and Right) Wearing all the armor pieces from a piece of armor adds an armor set effect. Fatigues are split into Headgear,Chest,Pants and under boots. Armor *Security Combat Armor:Heavily armored combat armor,designed for CQB combat. Wearing all Security increases a users resistance to close range attacks.(Halo 1 Marine Armor) *Assault Combat Harness:Lightweight and highly mobile armor.Wearing all Assault increases a users speed slightly.(Halo 2 Marine Armor) *Combat Armor:Medium weight,medium armored combat suit. Wearing all combat increases a users resistance to plasma,up close or at distance.(Halo 3 Marine Armor) *Body Suit v1:Version 1 of the ODST Body Suit. Increases users combat capabilities,such as speed and strength(Halo 2 ODST Armor) *Body Suit v2:Version 2 of the ODST Body Suit. It is lighter and tougher than its v1 variant. Same effect as v1,but increased.(Halo 3 ODST Armor) *Flight Armor:Lightweight armor designed for the cramped sections of vehicles. Wearing all flight armor increases a users vehicle capabilities(speed,strength of weapons,HP inside vehicles,etc)(Halo 3 Pilot Armor) *Cyclops Powered Armor:Heavy armor designed by the UNSC for Engineers to preform building tasks. Wearing all Cyclops increases a users health. *ONI Powered Stealth Suit:ONI-developed suit with a limited active camouflage feature,used by ONI Assassin's only for their stealth based missions. Increases a users ability to blend into environments. Fatigues Clothing *Drab:Typically one color fatigues,various colors available for situations. Provide the least camouflage. **Olive:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Tan:Used for desert environments. **White:Used for snowy areas. **Grey:Used by security forces and for urban operations. *BDU:Camouflage pattern of various designs.A step up from Drab. Most patterns are explanatory. **Woodland:Used on grassy plains or forests. **Desert:Used for desert environments. **Snow:Used for snowy areas. **Urban:Used for Urban operations. **Blue:Used for water-based operations. *Frogskin:Made of various spotted patterns,Frogskin is the standard issue camouflage of UNSC forces. *Digital:New age UNSC camouflage,Digital provides the best camouflage. Headgear *Bandanna:Basic UNSC headgear,a triangular or square piece of cloth tied around the head or around the neck for protective or decorative purposes. *Beret:A soft round cap, usually of wool felt, with a flat crown. *Patrol Cap:A soft cap with a soft, rounded visor, and flat top,often worn by on duty officers. *Tuque:A knitted hat, originally of wool though now often of synthetic fibers, that is designed to provide warmth in winter. *Boonie:A wide-brim hat often worn in hot weather or tropical environments. Vehicles Ground Vehicles *Scout **M274 Mongoose ATV **M72 Bulldog Fast Attack Bike *LRV **M12 Warthog LAAG *LAAV **M12A1 Warthog(Rocket) **M12G1 Warthog(Gauss) **M12B1 Warthog(Fire-and-forget Missile) *LTT **M831 **Flatbed Warthog *Tank **M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank **M101A Tarantula Light Tank **M808B Grizzly Heavy Battle Tank *Artillery **M820A Rhino Mobile Artillery **M15 Cobra Rocket Artillery *APC **M21 Cougar Armored Personnel Carrier **M30 Smilodon Infantry Fighting Vehicle **Behemoth-class TT Elephant *AA **M033 Wolverine Anti Air **M044 Badger Self Propelled Anti Air Artillery Aircraft *Interceptor **F029 Parrot Fighter *Fighter **C709 Longsword-class Interceptor **A029 Skyhawk Strike Aircraft *Bomber **B102 Shortsword Bomber *Gunship **VTOL-14 Hornet **VTOL-6 Sparrowhawk **VTOL-10 Vulture Heavy Gunship *Dropship **D77-TC Pelican **D77H-TCI Pelican **Albatross Heavy Dropship **Kingfisher Ultra Heavy Dropship **Bumblebee Escape Pod **HEV Spacecraft *Frigates **''Hammerhead-Class Frigate'' **''Tiger''-Class Frigate *Destroyer **''Cherokee-Class Destroyer'' **''Apache-Class Destroyer'' **''Seminole-Class Heavy Destroyer'' *Cruiser: **''Halcyon-Class Cruiser'' **''Marathon-Class Cruiser'' **''Skia-Class Stealth Cruiser'' *Carrier **''Pegasus-Class Carrier'' **''Sleipnir-Class Super Carrier'' **''Phoenix''-class Colony Ship *Corvette **''Daimonas-Class ONI Prowler'' **''Mako-class Corvette'' *Space Stations **Orbital Defense Platform **Orbital Refit Station *Planetary Invasion Craft **''Cossack-Class Landing Craft'' Ranks UNSC Marine Corps *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Lance Corporal-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP-Officer *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Army *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Specialist-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Sergeant First Class-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP-Officer *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Navy *Crewman Recruit-Starting Rank *Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Crewman-100 PP *Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP *Ensign-4,000 PP-Officer *Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Commander-15,000 PP *Captain-25,000 PP *Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Admiral-60,000 PP *Vice Admiral-100,000 PP ONI *Agent-Starting Rank *00 Agent-5,000 PP *Officer-10,000 PP *Marshal-25,000 PP *Deputy Director-10,000 PP *Director-50,000 PP Taking/Recapturing Planets UNSC way to take a base of operations *Requirements:UNSC soldiers *Step 1:Take the Capital city,establish defense commander *Step 2:Fortify the planet with UNSC bases and defenses Base The Base is the UNSC's command center,providing support for forces defending the planet. To build buildings,Engineers call for certain prefab buildings which are brought in by Albatross Heavy Dropships,which drop off the building in the area it is called into. Buildings then take five minutes after drop off until the building is fully powered up and usable. Buildings *Command Center:Provides a comm link for all forces operating on planet. *Barracks:Provides a place for soldiers to heal,relax and even trade. *Armory:Provides a place for troops to buy weapons and armor,as well as upgrades. *Drill Grounds:Training site;vehicle simulators,combat simulators and PvP. *Motor Pool:A way to buy ground vehicles for combat use,and to retrieve and repair damaged or destroyed vehicles. *Aircraft Pad:Building which provides UNSC Aircraft. *Triage:Medics send wounded here who are either too hurt to be healed on the battlefield.Also sells illegal drugs that soldiers can use to improve skill on the battlefield. *Turrets:Anti Air,Anti Infantry,or Anti Armor turrets. Combat Advantage #Provides UNSC a base of operations to fight from. #Provides a place for UNSC players to resupply,train,and gain money. =The Covenant= Background:a religiously zealous collection of alien races, controlling a large portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy,bent on humanities extermination. Races and special abilities *Unggoy:Workhorses of the Covenant, weak individually but strong as a group. **Grunt Pack:When fighting with allies, you have 15% more health. *Kig-Yar:The scouts of the Covenant, with their superior senses. **Heightened Senses:Thermal and night vision,ability to see footprints. *Yanme'e:A race of aerial warriors that serve as shock troops and scouts. **Flight:Ability to fly for two minutes. *Jiralhanae:A race of ape-like creatures,extremely savage. **Berserk:When you are the last man in your group, activate to have five minutes of 3x health,damage and 2x speed. You cannot wield weapons while berserk. *Mgalekgolo:Assemblages of colonies of Lekgolo,into a larger, and more powerful organism. **Brotherly Spirit:When you are with your bond brother, you have 2x armor and health. Players are given a bond brother at start. *Sangheili:A species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians. **Camouflage:2 minutes of active camouflage. Classes Due to the Covenants multiple races,each race has their own specific classes. Unggoy Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Most Unggoy soldiers are equipped with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the Covenant. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Unggoy Medics are able to use Covenant medical kits to heal battlefield wounds,however if the wounds are too serious the injured would be healed at an Automated Surgery Suite. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Kig-Yar Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Kig-Yar soldiers are equipped with a Point Defense Gauntlet and a single handed weapon of choice. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Kig-Yar Marksmen are noted for their speed,agility and versatility. Yanme'e Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Yanme'e soldiers are highly versatile for their flight ability. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Medic The Medic class is the healers of the Covenant. Healers are lightly armed,mostly only with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Yanme'e Medics are able to use Covenant medical kits to heal battlefield wounds,or even fly some soldiers back to an Automated Surgery Suite. Jiralhanae Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Jiralhanae warriors are equipped with various weaponry from their armories. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Stalker Stalkers are the Jiralhanae equivalent of Stealth Sangheili. They serve as Secret Police,spies,assassins and special forces for Jiralhanae forces. Feared by all, they strike fear into the hearts of their enemies with their various disruption equipment. Sangheili Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Sangheili warriors are equipped with Plasma Rifles and Carbines. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and use LMGs to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Sangheili make up most of the Special Operations forces, with their camouflage power being a great assistance. Mgalekgolo Forms Hunter The standard Mgalekgolo form. Equipped with heavy armor and an Assault Cannon. Assault The Assault form is the damage powerhouse form. Equipped with dual Assault Cannons and heavier armor,however they have no shield and their back is highly exposed. Scout The Scout form is a highly mobile Lekgolo form. The form resembles a miniature Scarab, and includes a single Assault Cannon for a head. The Legs and neck area are exposed to hostile fire. Weaponry Light Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol(Grunt,Jackal,Drone,Brute,Elite) *Type-52 Pistol(Brute,Elite) Medium Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle(Grunt,Jackal,Drone,Brute,Elite) *Type-25 Carbine(Brute,Elite) *Type-51 Carbine(Brute,Jackal,Elite) *Type-21 Gravity Weapon(Brute,Elite) *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System(Elite,Jackal,Brute) *Type-28 Sniper(Elite,Brute) *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher(Elite,Brute,Grunt,Drone) *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle v2(Brute) Heavy Weapons *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon(Grunt,Brute,Elite) *Type-33 Light Mortar(Grunt,Brute,Elite) *Type-25 Grenade Launcher(Brute,Elite) *Mgalekgolo Assault Cannon(Hunter) *Type-22 Radiation Thrower(Brute,Elite,Hunter) *Type-41 Directed Energy Cannon(Brute,Elite) Support Weapons *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon(Turret(Unggoy)Mobile(Brute,Elite) Equipment *Various Melee Weapons **Energy Garrote(Elite,Brute) **Energy Cutlass(Jackal,Drone,Grunt) **Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword(Elite) **Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer(Brute) **Type-4 Energy Blades(Elite,Brute) **Type-6 Energy Scythe(Elite,Brute) *Various Grenade Types **Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade **Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade **Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenade *Type-4 Antimatter Charge *Type-5 Covenant Demolitions Charge *Covenant Engineering Kit **Arc Welder:used to repair damaged vehicles(warthogs,etc) **Laser Cutter:Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Covenant Medical Kit **Sealant Sheet **Defibrillator Armors Unggoy *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 1(Curl Back) *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 2(Standard) *Unggoy Special Operations Methane Environmental Suit(Stealth Generator) Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Combat Suit *Kig-Yar Zero-Gee Combat Suit *Kig-Yar Personal Arm shield Sangheili *Sangheili Combat Harness(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Sangheili Assault Harness *Sangheili Flight Harness *Sangheili Ascetic Harness *Sangheili Commando Harness Jiralhanae *Jiralhanae Bandoleer *Jiralhanae Combat Power Suit(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Stalker Power Suit. *Jiralhanae Officer Power Suit(Shields improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Chieftain Power Suit *Jiralhanae War Chieftain Power Suit Vehicles Ground Vehicles *Scout **Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Ghost **Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle Chopper **Type 55 Fast Attack Vehicle Apparition *LTT **Type-59 Infantry Support Vehicle Spectre **Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle Prowler *Tank **Type-74 Main Battle Tank Oni **Type-40 Light Tank Asura *Artillery **Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage Wraith **Type-99 Stationary Artillery Battery *APC **Type-44 Armored Personnel Transport Shadow *AA **Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Wraith **Type-82 Stationary Anti-Aircraft Battery *UHAP **Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform Scarab **Type-46 Ultra Heavy Mining Platform Scarab *Defenses **Type 18 Stationairy Turret Gheist **Type-26 ASG Shade **Type-20 Mortar Shade Aircraft *Fighter **Tarasque-class heavy fighter **Seraph-class Fighter **Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Banshee *Bomber **Gigas-class fighter-bomber **Draughr-Class Heavy Bomber *Gunship **Doppelganger-Class Gunship **Type-50 Glassing Ship *Dropship **Type-52 Troop Carrier Phantom **DX-class Dropship Spirit **Covenant Boarding Craft **Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods Spacecraft Spacecraft also serve as bases for Covenant forces. *Frigate **''SCF-Class Frigate'' **''HCF-Class Heavy Frigate'' *Destroyer **''SCD-Class Destroyer'' **''CPV-class Heavy Destroyer'' *Cruiser **''SLC-Class Light Cruiser'' **''CSS-Cruiser'' **''CCS''-Class Cruiser **''Reverence''-Class Cruiser **''CSC-Super cruiser'' *Carrier **''SCC-Carrier'' **''CAC-Class Assault Carrier'' **''SSC-Super Carrier'' *Corvette **''SSS-Class Stealth Corvette'' *Stations **''CCC-Class Space Station'' Ranks Unggoy *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-1,000 PP *Heavy-2,500 PP *Special Operations-10,000 PP *Ultra-50,000 PP Kig-Yar *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-1,000 PP *Ranger-2,500 PP *Zealot-50,000 PP **Shipmaster/Shipmistress **Field Master/Field Mistress Yanme'e *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-25,000 PP Jiralhanae *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-250 PP *Ultra-500 PP *Captain-1,000 PP *Captain Major-2,500 PP *Captain Ultra-6,000 PP *Chieftain-10,000 PP *War Chieftain-50,000 PP Sangheili *Minor-Starting Rank *Major-250 PP *Ultra-500 PP *Special Ops-1,000 PP *Special Ops Major-2,500 PP *Zealot-10,000 PP **Field Master **Shipmaster *Supreme Commander-50,000 PP *Imperial Admiral-100,000 PP Glassing Planets Covenant way to reduce a human planet to rubble **Requirements:1 fleet of Covenant ships *Step 1:Fleet Commander must divide planet into a grid *Step 2:Fleet Commander assigns ship to planet grid square to glass *Step 3:Fire weaponry(Plasma,Pulse lasers) to the planet until is read as glassed(10 minutes total) Combat Advantage:Renders planet unusable for a long period of time,disallowing Humans a base of operations for a while(1 hour). Negatives:If a planet has Forerunner artifacts and are destroyed,Fleet Commander and ship commanders lose a noteworthy amount of EXP for destroying holy artifacts. =Planets= Human Sol System * Earth(Human homeworld,starting point for Human combat forces,Marine and Army recruits start here.) * Luna(Earth's satellite, holds the Luna OCS Academy,Naval and ONI recruits start here.) * Mars * Jupiter Hellespont System * Troy * Harmony * New Harmony Epsilon Eridani System * Reach * Beta Gabriel * Tantalus Other UNSC Controlled Planets * Biko * Emerald Cove * Draco III * Paris IV * Charybdis IX * Minister * Hydra System * Gilgamesh * Coral * New Constantinople * Mamore * Crystal * Groombridge 34 System * Atlas Moons * Far Isle * Miridem * Mariposa * Ballast * Arcadia * Tribute * Harvest * Chi Ceti IV * Victoria * Jericho VII * Eridanus II * Onyx * Sigma Octanus IV Covenant *Pegasi Delta *K7-49 Salia System *Joyous Exultation *Malhiem (Satellite) Urs System *Sanghelios (Elite Homeworld) *Fied *Joori Tala System *Balaho (Grunt Homeworld) *Buwan (Satellite) *Padpad (Satellite) Oth Sonin System *Doisac (Brute Homeworld) *Warial (Satellite) *Solrapt (Satellite) *Teash (Satellite) High Charity Svir System *Te (Hunter Homeworld) *Rantu *Uhtua *23 smaller satellites Napret System *Palamok (Drone Homeworld) *Naxook (Satellite) *Oquiu (Satellite) *Ka'amoti (Satellite) *Kami (Satellite) Y'Deio System *Chu'ot *Eayn (Satellite) (Jackal homeworld) Forerunner *Installation 01 *Installation 02 *Installation 03 *Installation 04 *Installation 05 *Installation 06 *Installation 07 *The Ark